Team Rocket?
by persian85033
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. Not good at summaries, either, but let's see, well, here's the surprise the Team Rocket trio will have when their special mission is to help the twerp become the future head of Team Rocket.
1. Chapter 1

"I have a new mission for the three of you."Jessi, James and Meowth heard from their boss, Giovanni.

They nodded. They were thrilled to have been called up to the boss. They were probably being promoted. Probably seeking new and rare Pokemon.

"I want you two to find someone for me."

"Find someone?"Jessi asked.

"Yes."

"And who is this?"asked James.

"The three of you are such failures at finding rare Pokemon. Hopefully, you'll be more useful here."he said.

Jessi, James and Meowth walked out of the boss's headquarters.

"So, who do you think the boss is talking about?"Jessi asked.

"Didn't give too many details."said Meowth. "But never mind that. We may have the chance to redeem ourselves after all!"

Ash, Misty and Brock sat close to the path, each enjoying several grapefruits.

"Hmm, isn't this great!"said Ash. "We were lucky to have come across that orchard!"

"Now we'll be eating grapefruits for days!"exclaimed Misty.

"So, what?"asked Ash.

"Wouldn't you get tired of eating the same thing?"

"No."said Ash after he thought of it for a while. "Neither would you, would you, Pikachu?"

Pikachu shook his head.

"Well, we should get going."said Brock. "Otherwise we'll get stuck here for hours."

Everyone picked up their bag, and returned to the path.

"So, where are we going?"asked Ash.

"Just someplace I've been wanting to tour for a long time."

"A tour?"

"Well, not exactly."

"I get it! We're going somewhere special!"exclaimed Misty.

"Pika!"

"Well, where should we start?"asked James.

"Let's see…"

"We could go to the police?"suggested Meowth.

"Are you insane?"

Meowth shrugged.

"Got any other ideas?"he asked.

"Well, we should start at the beginning."said Jessi.

They began to read what the boss had given them.

"Hmm, I guess this would be our first stop."she said.

"Yup."confirmed Meowth.

James nodded.

"Sounds right to me."

"It's our big chance! Although I don't understand why the boss wants to find a kid."

"Maybe it's some kid genius, who's discovered some new species of rare Pokemon, and he wants us to get it for him."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this it, Brock?"asked Ash. "Scissor Street?"

Ash picked up a map and surveyed it.

"Hmm, you should have told me we were coming here. We could visit my aunt!"said Ash.

Brock stopped in his tracks.

"You mean you know someone around here!"he exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. She's such an artist!"Ash told him.

"What are you talking about?"asked Misty.

"You mean you actually know someone who probably knows Suzie of Scissor Street!"

"I guess so. It's been a long time since I've visited her shop, well, I've never actually visited her shop, you know, but I've seen pictures and read descriptions!"said Ash, looking around.

They walked around, looking at shop windows.

"You never told me you knew someone who bred Pokemon."accused Brock.

"I never really thought about it."Ash admitted. "Here it is!"

They walked in.

"It's pretty fancy."said Ash. "Like in the pictures. Ha!"

"A customer?"asked a lady walking out to greet them.

"Hi. I'm Ash."said Ash.

The lady looked at him, smiled and ran to hug him.

"Ash! It's been such a long time!"she said. "I recall seeing you around…your fifth birthday! I still have your pictures, you know."

Ash fell to the floor.

"I'd rather you not talk about that, Aunt Lizza."

"Call me Auntie! And these must be your friends!"she looked to towards Misty and Brock. "Ugh!"she exclaimed looking at Ash's feet. "A rat! I hate rats!"she said.

"That's Pikachu. I told you I had a Pikachu."

"Well, you should throw it back in the Pokeball, you know. I hate rats."

Pikachu put on a sad face.

"Everything looks so…decorative, Miss…"Misty began.

"Oh, just call me Lizza. Proper names are such a drag, don't you think?"

"So what do you here?"

"Do you know Suzie of Scissor Street?"Brock asked.

"I've seen her around. A very nice lady, but why don't you all come and join me for some lunch."she offered. "I suppose you must miss my sister's cooking, Ashy?"

"Don't call me Ashy!"Ash demanded.

She giggled.

"It's just too cute. I can't cook very well, but I guess I _could_ make the effort, or we could just tour the place, if it's your first time here, and we can go and get something! Eating out is always fun!"

A Meowth came out of the back room.

"And why doesn't Cleo join us?"Lizza said. "See, it's just what my nephew should've gotten a cute kitty, not a rat!"

"What would I do with a pet?"

"Why, pamper it, of course!"

"So, how's the business going, Aunt Lizza?"asked Ash. "Everything always about pampering your Pokemon?"

"Why, of course, use your common sense. If you pamper your Pokemon, it'll be happy, won't it? Interesting, really, but it really works. At least for all the Pokemon I've had. And besides, Scissor Street is an excellent place if you want to have a lot of trainers coming around, isn't it? Tons of interesting people, too. But, why don't I give you a tour of the entire place!"she got up. "We'll just have to close the shop for a while, but that's fine. Customers always come back. And I'll tell you all my new plans!"she said, her eyes shining.

"I think Brock was hoping you would introduce him to someone."Misty said.

"Well, we could probably meet them later."she said.

Jessi James and Meowth looked around Scissor Street.

"This place is crawling with rare Pokemon!"said James.

"We have work to do!"said Jessi. "Now, if we can only find this one…shop…"they looked left and right. "We should be close!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, your aunt really is bubbling over with energy, isn't she?"asked Misty.

Ash really didn't seem to notice her, as he ate. Brock kept looking at the crowded street. They didn't get back to the shop until later that afternoon. They found two people waiting at the front entrance. A young girl, with red hair two ponytails, and a boy with a hat, and dark shades.

"Ah, so you must be those here for the job!"she exclaimed.

Jessie James and Meowth stared at her.

"And you have a cute little kitty, too!"she exclaimed. "Oh, how wonderful! Why don't you guys just wait for me while I go interview these guys, okay?"

They went inside.

"So, you have an aunt who's a Pokemon breeder and you never told us!"said Misty.

"Well, no one really asked. And I never really thought about it. Oh, well. I think I'll call home. Aunt Lizza won't mind."

He got up.

"Okay, then, you can help me start my new line of business!"Lizza said. "You have a place to stay? I'd love to offer you to stay with me, but I have guests."

"Oh, sure."said James.

Jessie chuckled.

"Well, at least something is going right for us."said Meowth. "You think this lady can help us?"

"We're not going to get anywhere without some detective work!"said James.

"And that job offer was just what we needed. With this job she won't ever suspect what we're here for."Jessi told them.

"But what are we here for? And we know nothing of Pokemon breeding, or any dumb hotel."asked Meowth.

"I'm not sure. To find someone the Boss wants."

"You got any ideas who it could be?"

"Nope. You?"

James shrugged. They ended up staying below a bridge, as they had no money. They arrived early the next morning, and met Lizza at the shop.

"Oh, wow!"they exclaimed, looking around at the portraits, and statues of rare Pokemon.

"They look so real!"said James.

"Well, they're made out of _real_ stone."Lizza told them. "The only problem with the stone, if of course, the erosion. That's going to be one of your assignments. What do you know of geology? Well, we'll get to that later, first, you'll have to learn to cook these new recipes."she handed them a large stack of papers. "I can't cook very well, so you'll have to do it. It's part of my new ideas! What I like to call a Pokemon café."

She walked out, leaving them. Ash, Misty and Brock were waiting, with Brock walking back and forth.

"At least now I've given them their new assignments."

"This idea for a Pokemon spa is really cool!"said Misty.

"Well, people go on vacation all the time, why not their Pokemon? The same with the portraits and sculptures. But that's really just a hobby of mine."

"So, are we opening the shop now?"asked Ash.

"In a little while. You said you wanted to meet Suzie. Then maybe we could go now. We still have a little time."

"I agree!"said Brock.

"Um, I had a question."they heard James's voice.

"I know that voice."said Ash.

James walked in, and everyone froze recognizing each other.

"It's James, from Team Rocket!"said Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"It's the twerp!"

"Now, no one calls my nephew twerp!"Lizzie yelled out.

"Aunt Lizzie, that's James from Team Rocket!"Ash told her. "What's he doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Team Rocket? But…they…they were waiting for the interview yesterday!"she exclaimed.

"No! Don't you see?"Ash told her. "It's too obvious! They're probably pretending to work for you only to steal Pokemon!"

At first Lizzie didn't seem to understand, then suddenly she screamed.

"Thieves! I swear I'll do anything! What do you want? Money? Jewelry? I don't have a lot, but what I do have is certainly bound to be of some value! But not the Pokemon!"she rushed to Cleo, and picked her up. "I'll do anything!"

Jessie looked furious, coming from the back room.

"It's the twerp!"James told her.

"I know that!"she spat at him. "So, twerp, you think people don't deserve a second chance?"she said. "You see, we're not working for Team Rocket anymore!"

"What?"

"Just like we said."

No one seemed to notice that Lizzie had fainted. Cleo ran toward Pikachu. Pikachu ran to Ash, telling telling him that his aunt was unconscious.

"Just look what you idiots have caused!"he told Team Rocket angrily.

"Oh, now we hurt the lady!"

"Uh, well, we have to get back to work."Jessie said, and they ran out of the room.

They heard the beeping of the communicator the boss had give them when he'd assigned them the mission.

"Greetings, sir."they said.

"Well, have you three imbeciles gotten anywhere?"he asked.

"We're at Scissor Street. We're working in one of the shops."they told him.

"And what shop is that?"he asked them.

"It belongs to some lady, some Lizzie Ketchum, I think."

They saw him lean closer to the screen.

"Ketchum, did you say? You're doing excellent! I want daily updates. Make sure you get as close to her as possible. She must enjoy to chitchat, you must get to know her as well as you can. Especially about her family."

The boss turned off the connection.

"Hmm, well, at least we were congratulated."said Meowth.

"Why would the boss be interested in this particular woman?"asked Jessie.

James shrugged.

"Well, she likes to breed Pokemon, perhaps she knows about some rare Pokemon, or something. Or making your Pokemon stronger. Maybe she's the one the boss wanted us to find."

All their eyes lit up.

"Do you know what that means?"

"We've been promoted!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?"asked Jessie, getting up, and brushing dust off her skirt. "Let's get going!"

"Oh, my, that was horrible! But the important thing is my Cleo, and my collections are safe."said Lizzie looking around.

"I don't believe Team Rocket really doesn't care about stealing Pokemon."said Ash.

"What I don't believe in is in giving second chances!"Lizzie said. "Those three are leaving this place right now!"

"Team Rocket definitely doesn't deserve second chances."Ash confirmed.

"They've given us a lot of trouble."Misty agreed. "But don't you think maybe they are right, maybe they do want to change."

Ash and Brock stared at her.

"Misty, you must be out of your mind!"Ash said.

"I don't believe in second chances."Lizzie said.

"What are you going to do about it? Give them a second chance, or just throw them out?"asked Ash.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie sighed.

"Throw them out, I suppose."she told Ash.

"I really wouldn't trust Team Rocket."Ash agreed.

"They're not Team Rocket anymore."Misty told them. "Maybe they deserve a second chance."

"Whatever."Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Your friend really is optimistic, didn't she?"

"Believe me, I never would've thought that of Misty, Aunt Lizzie."Ash told her, wondering what had gotten into Misty to suddenly be wanting to trust Team Rocket. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for them?"

"Of course not!"said Misty, petting Cleo absently.

Lizzie got up.

"Well, it's about time for Cleo's bath and then her breakfast."

"The cat bathes?"Ash asked.

"Of course."Lizzie nodded. "How do you think its fur stays so shiny and soft? Well, apart from its diet?"

She picked Lizzie up, and walked out.

"She's obsessed."Ash said, rolling his eyes. "Don't you think, Pikachu?"

"Well, I think Pikachu might like to be pampered, just like Cleo."Misty said.

"Pikachu's fine."Ash told her.

Pikachu looked back and forth, as always, a bit distressed when Ash and Misty argued.

"You know, Ash, maybe it isn't a good idea for you to fight with someone your Pokemon thinks rather highly of."he heard Lizzie's voice.

"I wasn't fighting with anyone!"Ash yelled back.

"You just always loved to argue, didn't you!"she laughed.

Ash groaned. As much as he might have liked his aunt at all, she was just so nosy!

"Well, why don't you give me a hand here?"she asked him.

He got up. Maybe whatever she was doing would take her mind off him.

"I'm almost certain that you argue with that Misty for a reason, Ashy."she said, shaking her head. "And franky, I don't think I like it!"

Ash looked at her. She seemed a little upset.

"What do you mean?"he asked her.

"Ash! Don't you see? Now, I've never been a matchmaker, but I think that you must argue with this Misty because you want her attention!"

"Huh?"

She dropped what she had in her hands, and put them on her hips.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on her!"

"What?! Me? Have a crush on Misty! You're insane!"he yelled out.

Jessie looked out.

"Here's the, um, list you asked me for, Miss Ketchum."she said, going back.

Lizzie snatched it from her. Jessie hurried back.

"You wouldn't believe what I just heard!"she told James and Meowth who were hard at work, or looked to be.

"This stuff smells horrible!"said Meowth, applying, turpentine to an oil painting.

"Drop that!"said Jessie. "And listen. It looks like the twerp has a crush on that girl who hangs out with him."

James looked up.

"So?"

"Well, the boss said that he wanted us to find out as much about this woman. And that's what I overheard her saying!"said Jessi, frowning at the fact that neither of them seemed impressed.

"I don't think the boss will be interested in anything about a kid's crush."Meowth told her.

"And what are we supposed to report today?"she demanded.

"Maybe we should try to sneak up?"suggested Meowth. "And see if we can overhear anything. Or go through her stuff."

"I tried that,"James said. "Everything is kept under lock and key. The only thing I found was just stuff for the shop. Anything we need, she'll give us, apparently."

Jessie frowned, looking at the frame that James had to be putting together for the painting that Meowth was applying the turpentine to.

"It looks like I'll have to do everything myself."she said. "I'll just have to use all my charm to get her to tell me."


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie sat in front of her laptop, while Ash munched on cookies that some customer had brought to the shop. Brock was absorbed in Lizzie's reference books, and Misty looked her sketchbooks.

"Are you eating all those by yourself?"Misty asked as Ash opened a new bag.

"Oh, that's fine. Most of the customers around here are like that. They bring me cookies, brownies, fudge, caramel, just about anything, really. Some home made, some store bought, but it makes no difference, really, you know. They're still cookies. Besides, it's not like I'm going to be able to eat everything myself."Lizzie smiled.

"Yeah, lighten up, Misty."said Ash.

"Pig."Misty muttered under her breath.

Ash and Pikachu returned to the snacks.

"Everything here is sold out!"exclaimed Lizzie, throwing her arms in the air.

"What are you looking for, Aunt Lizzie?"Ash asked her, pouring himself some more milk.

"Is it a new book on Pokemon breeding?"asked Brock. "You already have an excellent collection!"

"No,"Lizzie shook her head. "I was actually looking for comics."

Jessie stood outside the door, listening in on the conversation. She decided now would be a good time. She peeked in.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."she said, sweetly. "You were looking for comics? Well, it just so happens that a very good friend of mine does exactly that. Comic books. He works for a company that publishes them. Perhaps I could be of some assistance to you?"she offered sweetly.

"You know someone who could help me get out of print comics? I'd be willing to pay any price for them!"Lizzie told her.

_Uh, out of print,_ Jessie thought to herself. Out loud she said, "Of course!"

Lizzie looked as though she would hug her.

"That'd be wonderful!"

Of course, Jessie had no idea how in the world she was going to get those comics, but she figured anything was good to get on Lizzie's good side.

"I never knew you knew important people in anything."Ash said.

"Well, twerp, you obviously don't know me very well."

"Don't speak that way to my nephew."Lizzie told Jessie sternly. "Or you'll go right out the door."she said.

_Her nephew? The twerp is her nephew? Interesting,_ "Oh, I'm sorry, I had no clue."said Jessie out loud. _The boss will love to hear about this!_

"Well, you know now."said Lizzie. "Go tell James that he will now take over for you, on any assignments or duties I may have assigned you. I want you to devote your full time and energy on contacting this friend of yours, and getting me these comics."

Lizzie handed Jessie a list.

"No limit on the price. I'm willing to pay anything! Although I will be watching very carefully, so be careful about cheating me, because I will know!"

"Wouldn't think of it!"Jessie assured her.

"Those comics better get here as soon as possible! So get to it!"

Jessie nodded and walked out. Ash put down a half eaten brownie.

"Taking up a new fandom?"he gazed around the room.

They were sitting in Lizzie's office. The office contained only a small portion of her 'collection'. The rest was stored upstairs, in her bedroom, several of her private libraries, and wards of her house. The list of subjects was endless. Pokemon breeding, science fiction, Medieval times, ancient history, Pokemon in history. Ash had always marveled at how his aunt knew where to find what where.

"What are you looking into now?"he asked her.

"Not anything new, really. I've just though, you know, some people love their Pokemon's portraits done, and all that, that I just thought, apart from this spa, what I should do is probably come up with a comic book series about Pokemon."she explained to him.

"What do you need so many out of print comic books for, though?"

"To get a feel for the comic book world, of course! Get to know what comic book readers expect from a comic, etcetera."

"You really are ambitious, aren't you, Auntie?"Ash smiled. "With so much stuff you've got planned for yourself, what's going to happen to your shop? No wonder you had to hire Team Rocket. I almost feel sorry for them. For anybody working for you! Except if their Pokemon. You always have a soft spot for Pokemon, where you don't have it for people."

Lizzie was typing away on her laptop.

"I'm just trying to do everything I've always wanted to do, besides, you're one to talk. I would never have set my sights on becoming a Pokemon Master, you know. Too many battles. I never was fond of battling. I like my Pokemon to be my friends more. Like my pets, you could say, I guess."

In one of the back rooms, Jessie walked back and forth, as James practically pulled out his hair in dismay.

"I'm supposed to what?!"

"Take over all my duties, while I get ahold of some comic books."said Jessie.

"So, we're supposed to do all the work while you take time off!"demanded Meowth.

"I'm still trying to figure out how to get those comics!"

"It's almost time to report to the boss."said Meowth, turning the communicator on.

"Well, what you three useless imbeciles have for me?"he asked.

"Well, sir, it's only been a day, but Miss Ketchum seems to have developed a recent mania for comic books! I was spying on her."said Jessie helpfully.

"What do I care if that woman likes comic books?"

Jessie laughed nervously.

"Apparently, she'd almost worship the person who could get these comics for her. Her nephew said she's too ambitious, as well."

"She has a nephew?"

"Well, yes. At least that's what she called the twerp."said Jessie quickly. She could see that the boss was interested in the twerp. "She said he was her nephew."

"I want the three of you to find out as much about his nephew of hers as you can. Don't let him out of your sight, even! I hope to hear more promising news next time."

The connection was cut off.

"Boy, the boss sure is interested in the twerp."said Meowth.

"Why do you think that is, Jessie?"James asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're obviously on a roll here. I _have _to find those comics! If I find them, I'll practically win a special place in her heart forever, I'm sure. And the closer I am to the auntie, the closer I am to the twerp, and apparently, that's what the boss wants."


	7. Chapter 7

Team Rocket held up their flashlights, looking in every direction.

"Jessie, I still don't know why on Earth you got us into this!"James said.

"Well, the boss is interested in what this Miss Ketchum is doing, isn't he? The best way to get more out of her is to get on her good side, and it looks like to get there, we have to get ahold of these comic books."

They had broken into what looked to be a small bookstore. Into every bookstore in town, actually. As Jessie knew absolutely no one in the comic book business, and she had promised Lizzie to get the comics, she now had to choice but to drag James and Meowth to help her steal them. Jessie took out the list, and went through the comic book section.

"But, Jessie, I thought those comic books were out of print."James told her.

"Ergh, you're right! Just where am I supposed to get them from?!"she demanded.

"Well, probably someone's private collection."Meowth suggested.

Jessie and James nodded.

"Probably in their house."

"Does that mean we have to break into someone's house?"James asked.

Jessie thought.

"Most likely."she answered him.

"Then what are we doing here?"

They took their flashlights, and out the through the broken window through which they had climbed in. They jumped off, brush dust off their uniforms, and took out a map.

"Well…which one should we try first?"asked Jessie.

"Which one would you keep comics in?"asked James.

They frowned, looking at the map.

"How about that one?"asked Meowth, pointing to one.

"Hmm, what makes you think that might be the one?"

Meowth shrugged.

"Just guessing."

The next morning, at the breakfast table, Jessie walked in, and handed Lizzie a bag.

"The comics, just like I promised."she said.

"Oh, really!"

Lizzie grabbed the bag and began to pull out the comic books.

"Oh, Jessie, you're wonderful! I want to thank your friend so much!"Lizzie exclaimed.

"Oh, there's really no need!"said Jessie.

"Oh, but there is!"

Lizzie forgot all about Jessie's friend as soon as she began to look through the comics. Ash, Misty and Brock each picked up a separate comic book, and began to read.

"So, what'd she say?"asked James yawning.

It had taken them all night to get ahold of the books.

"She was delighted, of course!"said Jessie.

"That's nice. Did she tell you anything else?"James was falling asleep as he was saying this.

Jessie pushed him.

"Get up!"she told him.

James fell on the ground.

"Ow!"

"We've got to get back to work! You guys finish that, while I go and pry more information from Miss Ketchum!"

They heard the door creak, and Cleo walked in.

"Spying on us?"asked Jessie.

"Meowth."Cleo said.

"Really?"said Meowth.

"What's it saying, Meowth?"Jessie asked, as Cleo began to talk to Meowth.

"It says Lizzie has nothing for us to pry. Except her work."

"Uh, pardon me, Meowth, but I think this Meowth has a crush on you!"Jessie observed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah! No way!"said Meowth, backing away from Cleo.

Jessie smiled.

"Don't you mind him, little Meowthy, he's just a little shy."she said.

"Don't encourage it!"

Jessie grabbed Meowth and pulled him into a closet.

"Don't you see, you birdbrain! If you can just give that Meowth a little attention, she'll probably tell you everything about Miss Ketchum! Just think how pleased the Boss would be!"she told him. "All you have to do is act! It doesn't have to be real."

Jessie pulled Meowth out.

"Now why don't you two just get to know each other a little better!"she said sweetly.

"So, what'd you get out of her, Meowth?"asked James as they prepared for bed under their bridge.

"It better be something good! I'm sick of sleeping under the bridge every night! If only that good for nothing cheapskate would just let us sleep in the back room or something! I'm not a pauper!"Jessie grumbled.

"Well, not much. Apparently, that trainer of hers will spill her guts to anyone who comes by. She was surprised we didn't know nothing."

Jessie and James stared at him.

"She hasn't spoken much to us."

"Cause she's too busy entertaining that nephew of hers and his twerpy friends."Meowth told them. "But she spoils her a lot. You should see just what she was showing me!"

Meowth took out a small ring.

"See. Apparently she got this on her last birthday from her."

"Anything else?"asked Jessie.

"Well, the girl's got a sister in Pallet Town, the twerp's mother, and she said that she loves to talk about her sister as an example that no one's born bad."

They looked at him.

"What exactly does that mean?"Jessie asked.

"Well, that the twerp's mom hung out with a bad crowd, but that she decided to change her ways after all."

"You mean the twerp's mom wasn't always a twerp?"asked James.

Meowth shook his head.

"Nope. Cleo said she knows the story up and down cause her trainer loves to repeat it to just about every Pokemon who goes by her shop. No trainers, but definitely the Pokemon. She says that she says it's because trainers don't understand, but Pokemon do, you know."

"So, her life is like, the gossip among Pokemon?"Jessie asked.

Meowth shrugged.

"Probably."

"Hmm…"Jessie thought.

"I don't see how all this could interest the boss."said James.

"We won't know until we get more information, will we?"said Jessie. "Besides, if this Cleo has any influence over her trainer, then you should probably exercise the one you have over her to get us a better place to spend the night!"Jessie spat at Meowth.

The next day, while they were giving their daily report to the boss, Meowth told him everything he had heard from Cleo.

"And what is this nephew of hers like?"asked the boss.

"He's a twerp."Meowth said.

They could see the boss frown.

"Sorry, Boss."he apologized.

"How old is the boy?"

"Uh…I have no clue. No one's ever said how old the tw-I mean, her nephew is."

"He looks to be about…"Jessie thought for a while.

She turned to James. He shrugged.

"Instead of sitting there what you three idiots should be doing is getting that information!"


	9. Chapter 9

"So, any idea how old the twerp is?"Jessie asked.

"No clue."Meowth told her.

"Well, think."

They thought hard.

"Maybe…twelve?"suggested Meowth.

"You think?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should just ask."

"Meowth."they heard a voice.

"Ten?"asked Meowth.

Cleo nodded.

"She says that the twerp's aunt has ten picture of the twerp's birthday parties."he told Jessie and James when Cleo finished telling him.

"I guess that explains it!"

"Finally, we do something right!"said James.

He turned to Jessie.

"Do you think we'll get a promotion!"he asked, almost jumping up and down.

"We probably will!"Jessie's eyes sparkled.

They ran to tell the boss. They did not get a promotion, but new orders.

"We're supposed to kidnap the twerp!"said Jessie, bewildered.

They sat in the back room, cross legged, and looked form one another.

"We could try another hole."James suggested.

"Where?"Meowth asked. "None of the others have worked in the past."

"No, they haven't, have they?"ssaid James.

They looked at each other again.

"Well, come up with something, you two!"Jessie shrieked at them.

"Use the Pikachu as bait?"James suggested.

Meowth rolled his eyes.

"We've never managed to capture the Pikachu before!"Meowth yelled out.

"Then!"

"We could just trip him?"

"Or we could dress you up as the Pikachu!"said Jessie, looking at Meowth.

"How come I always have to do the dirty work!"

"Because otherwise, there won't be a way to get the twerp back to the boss!"Jessie told him.

She began to rummage through all the boxes and closets in the room. They finally managed to dress Meowth, and put some make up on him to make him look like Pikachu.

"Perfect!"said Jessie, applying the final touches. "No one will ever know you're not the Pikachu!"

"This idea really is brilliant, Jessie!"

Jessie crossed her arms.

"Of course it is! I thought of it! Now we just have to lure the twerp over here!"

They set up a simple trap, and waited to hear Ash's footsteps.

"What's taking so long?"Jessie peeked out.

"Maybe he won't fall for it."said James.

"Maybe."

"Shh! You're supposed to be a Pikachu!"Jessie frowned at Meowth.

"Pikachu?"Meowth said.

They heard the footsteps.

"Get ready!"

"Pikachu!"

They heard the footsteps stop, and the door began to open.

"And…"Jessie began. "Now!"

They threw a blanket over the twerp.

"Let's go!"James said.

They wrapped the twerp up.

"We've got to get out of here, quick! We gotta take him to the boss!"

They ran out the back entrance.


	10. Chapter 10

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu sat at the table eating breakfast, or rather lunch, as Ash had slept through breakfast.

"So, where's Aunt Lizzie?"he asked.

"No clue."Brock said. "I haven't seen her."

Cleo ran into the room, looking upset, and began to speak to Pikachu in an upset voice. Pikachu looked concerned and began to wave his arms, and tell Ash.

"What's wrong, Pikachu? Something bad?"

"Team Rocket just kidnapped Aunt Lizzie!"he exclaimed after Pikachu's message got through. "But why?"

"Maybe they thought she was Pikachu. Or maybe they're trying to hold her hostage, to get Pikachu."Misty suggested.

"No way!"Ash yelled out. "We've got to find them!"

"But how?"

James conducted the hot air balloon, and landed it behind the headquarters where they had agreed to meet the Boss.

"Ha ha ha!"Meowth laughed. "Oh, boy, now we've finally been very bad! The boss'll be proud. Although don't understand what he wants the twerp for. Maybe he knows about the rare Pikachu."

They took Lizzie and James carried her inside.

"Maybe one of you should help me! The twerp is heavy."he demanded from Jessie and Meowth.

"Quit complaining!"Jessie snapped at him.

They stepped inside. The Boss waited for them.

"We got the tw-I mean, the kid, Boss."said Jessie.

James threw Lizzie on the ground. Jessie, Meowth and the boss watched as he undid the ropes. Lizzie was bound and gagged.

"What?!"the boss demanded.

"Ah! It's the twerp's aunt!"screamed Jessie James and Meowth.

"What kind of joke is this! Can't you three imbeciles do anything right?!"the Boss yelled at them.

"But we thought it was the twerp!"

"We had no idea!"

"That explains why it was heavier."

Lizzie glared at him.

"I think she thinks you called her fat."Meowth told James.

James shrugged.

"Well, she was heavy."

"You fools! I wanted you to bring the boy, not the woman!"

"Uh, we'll, um, make it right, Boss."said Jessie.

"Maybe we could use the aunt as bait to get the twerp."said Meowth.

"You think?"James asked, hopefully.

Meowth nodded.

"Of course, the twerp wouldn't let Team Rocket keep his auntie here, when he could exchange himself for her. Besides, we're not even asking for the Pikachu."Meowth explained to them.

"I guess we could try."Jessie said apologetically to the Boss.

"I want that boy here!"the boss repeated to them. "So get to it!"

They nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, how're we going to let the twerp know?"asked Meowth.

Lizzie sat tied, and ungagged now.

"I really should never have trusted either of you!"she cried to James and Jessie. "You were after my nephew all this time! I should've known that being from Team Rocket…"she stopped, not knowing what to say, and hung her head. "But you'll never get him to come here!"she said, suddenly, an idea striking her.

If she could only convince them, maybe then, there would be no more problems. And besides, she did have to keep Ash away from them, now more then ever.

"You see, Ash wouldn't come here to save me! Ever! See, he really hardly knows me!"she told them.

They stared.

"Hardly knows you?"

"Well, yes! I mean, he knows about me, through my sister, oh, we've met a couple of times, but no more! See, I'm not as…important."

"So, we screwed up big time!"said James. "If the twerp doesn't come here, what will we do!"

"Go back and try to kidnap him again?"

"Do you think he'll fall for it?"

"He never has before."James said sadly.

Lizzie sighed.

"It's no use, Team Rocket. Just let me go. It'd be best for everyone. Um, I will do you very little good, see."

They looked at her, and at each other.

"So, should we let her go?"asked James.

Jessie and Meowth looked uncertain. Lizzie stared at them. She thought she knew just why their boss wanted Ash. She imagined what her sister would think. If she could just get them to believe her, let her go, they could forget this whole thing!

"I think we should probably give it a shot."Jessie said, finally.

"It will do you no good!"Lizzie insisted.

"I think we should let the twerp decide. Or maybe we could make him think we're torturing you!"

"Ha! You're right!"Meowth added. "Since when has the twerp allowed his friends to be kidnapped by Team Rocket!"

"But we've never kidnapped his friends. Not even his Pikachu. Not really. Only a couple of times, and he's always beat us, anyway!"James reminded them.

"But this isn't about the Pikachu! Besides, this is something the boss wants."

"Your boss is probably mistaken!"Lizzie insisted. _Think, think,_ she told herself. _Use your imagination…_ she had known Jessie and James very little, but apparently, Team Rocket, and pleasing their leader was very important to them. The most important thing in the world, probably. "You see,"she began, crossing her fingers behind her back. "I think I know why your boss would want. And see, he's mistaken in thinking that it's my nephew. See, he mistook him for someone else!"

"What?!"they exclaimed.

Lizzie thought quickly. She had to come up with something credible.

"Um, see, I think what he wants…"she paused. "See, I think he wants Ash to join Team Rocket."she finished. "Probably to replace the two of you."she had heard from Ash how Team Rocket always failed to catch any Pokemon. "Or perhaps to instruct you?"

"What?!"they yelled at the same time.

She shrugged.

"People do say I can almost read their minds. I'm an excellent observer, you know."she told them.

"Do you think it's true?"

"The twerp on Team Rocket?"

"The boss wanting the twerp to teach us?"

Lizzie sighed. Well, at least it had worked on them. Of course, even though she wasn't certain, she had an idea what their boss wanted Ash for. She had to get these criminals to let her go, and do something. What, she wasn't sure, but something. She'd have to come up with it later. For now, getting out of here was what was most important.

"I know that Ash would probably never join Team Rocket, of course. But I suppose your leader has very powerful methods of persuasion. Money? Something. If you'll let me go, I will perhaps even try to speak to your boss, and perhaps persuade him to change his mind?"

"Persuade the boss?'

Lizzie nodded. Really, was it her acting? Was she so good? Or were they just too dense? She was leaning more towards they're too dense.

"Of course. I mean, you did do a superb job kidnapping me, I've had quite a horrible time, really. If anyone deserves to be on Team Rocket it's the two of you, of course. I mean, if it'd been Ash, I'd not only have been free by now. I'd have been well fed, and comfortable, don't you think?"

They looked at each other.

"What do you think, Jessie?"James asked.

Jessie thought hard.

"I'm not sure…"

"I say we let her go."said Meowth.

Lizzie kept her fingers crossed, while they discussed their options back and forth.


	12. Chapter 12

James was undoing the knots behind Lizzie.

"Fine, we'll let you go."said Jessie. "But only on one condition."she added.

"Oh?"Lizzie was surprised her lie had worked so well. _Just how dense can a person be?_ She asked herself.

"Well, you have to promise us that that twerp will never be part of Team Rocket."Meowth told her.

Lizzie's eyes widened.

"Of course not! Ash would never do anything bad. He's not brave like you guys are. Only true criminals deserve to be on Team Rocket."

They nodded.

"Of course."

"Well, then go. And remember, we'll come back if that twerp is ever on our team!"

Lizzie nodded, and walked away.

"Whew!"she wiped her forehead, and began to run. "I've got to get back! But first…"

She wondered whether she should find Ash first, or make a phone call. She decided on the phone call. She reached into her pocket.

"Oh, right, I don't have my cell phone with me!"

She looked around, and ran toward the nearest building. Inside, she threw a coin in the phone, and began to dial.

"Hello."she saw her sister's face appear on the screen.

"Delia!"she exclaimed.

"Oh, my, Lizzie, what on Earth happened to you!"

Lizzie was usually always well-groomed(like her Pokemon), however now, her hair was in disarray, her clothes dirty and wrinkled.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about! You see, I was kidnapped! Well, not really kidnapped. You see, they didn't want me."

Delia gasped, and looked concerned.

"Who would do such a thing!"

"They didn't really want me."she said. "They were after Ash."she told her.

"My Ash?!"

"Do I know of any other Ash? I mean, yes. I'm sorry. They took me thinking I was him, and fortunately I wasn't, so I could convince them to let me go!"

"But who would possibly want to kidnap my Ash?"

"Fortunately, the people sent on this mission, are complete idiots! They have no clue to what they're doing! And like I said, they kidnapped me instead of Ash. They're Team Rocket members! Apparently, they've been assigned to kidnap Ash!"

"Team Rocket?"

"I…I…"Lizzie didn't know what else to say. "Delia…I think one of your old boyfriends is the one who wants to kidnap Ash."

"What? What do you mean?"

"These people have orders. From their boss as they referred to him. I only caught a small glimpse of him. His attention was more on them. He was furious that they had failed to catch Ash, and took me instead. Believe me, it was no easy feat trying to get them to let me go! I had to use every ounce of cunning I possess."that wasn't really true, she knew, she was free because Team Rocket were a bunch of idiots, really. They would've believed anything. Besides, just stretching the truth a little, adding a little color never hurt. "But I got them to let me go! And see, like I said…their boss…he did rather remind me of one your old boyfriends. Oh, Delia! Do you suppose…"she stopped.

Delia looked as though she were about to faint. She had turned pale, and was clutching the receiver.

"Well?"Lizzie continued.

"Where is Ash?"

"Back at my shop, I suppose. Oh, if only he hadn't started looking for me yet! They were planning on using me as bait to get him! Fortunately, I convinced them that he cared nothing for me, and that they would eventually be replaced by him on Team Rocket if they did! But what should I do?"

Delia thought hard.

"Why don't you go back, and…tell Ash you had to go somewhere. After all, if you just disappeared without a trace…you went on an emergency and forgot to leave a note."

Lizzie nodded.

"I suppose so."her acting had helped her escape Team Rocket, but then Ash and his friends weren't as stupid as they were. "But what about…I mean, I don't think he'll stop. He'll keep looking and…"

Delia waved her hand.

"I will take care of that."she said firmly. "You simply convince Ash that you had an emergency, or something. I will take care of everything else. And Lizzie, please keep an eye on him!"she begged.

Lizzie nodded.

"Then I have to get back to the shop."she answered. "Ash and his friends are there. I'm sure I can figure out a way to convince them to stay longer, if they want to leave. Or perhaps I should go with them. Maybe they'd be safer there, or maybe it'd better if they didn't stay in one place for too long."

"Just keep them there for now!"Delia said. "I'll take care of this. And look after him! Don't even let him out of your sight!"

"All right."

She hung up.

"I've got to get going. I've been gone for quite a while now!"she ran.


	13. Chapter 13

Lizzie arrived at the shop, ignoring all the odd looks she was getting from people.

"Aunt Lizzie! We were about to go looking for you! We've already send some of our Pokemon to see-"

Lizzie cut him off.

"I'm so sorry! You see, I forgot to leave a note! I had to go looking for something!"she told them.

"Looking for something?"

"But Cleo told us and Pikachu that Team Rocket had kidnapped you!"

Lizzie chuckled.

"Oh, Cleo! Cleo and her imagination! But, Ash, of course Cleo would come up with something like that! After all, Pokemon usually take on some personality aspects of their trainers, don't they? I am pretty imaginative, after all."

"And what happened to you?"asked Misty, noticing her appearance.

Lizzie threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Fell in a puddle. It is pretty difficult to get around in these shoes, you know. And then this skirt. I should've worn something else, but I had to get ready in such a hurry! No time! I gotta go take a shower, and change, as you can see."

She fled out of the room.

"She acted kind of odd, don't you think?"Misty asked Ash and Brock.

"She seemed kind of nervous. And why would Cleo lie?"Ash asked.

"Maybe she really was just making it up."Misty suggested.

"Why?"asked Brock.

Ash shrugged.

"Maybe it is because she's imaginative. You should've heard some of the stories she used to tell me when I was a kid. She made them up herself."

"She doesn't look like she fell in any puddle. And she was pretty nervous."Brock insisted. "I'm starting to think that maybe Cleo wasn't making it up, and that Team Rocket did kidnap her?"

Ash and Misty looked shocked.

"You really think?"Ash whispered.

"But she's back now."Misty added.

"Since when has Team Rocket ever been successful for long?"Brock insisted. "They wouldn't have been hard to escape from, would they?"

Ash thought hard.

"You're right on that. But what would Team Rocket want with Aunt Lizzie?"he asked.

"Maybe they were trying to capture Pikachu. They probably took her thinking she was Pikachu!"Misty exclaimed.

Brock and Ash turned to stare at her.

"Uh, Misty,"Ash began. "No one could possibly mistake Aunt Lizzie for Pikachu. I mean…it's just not possible! Common sense."

Pikachu nodded.

"No one could, except Team Rocket. Besides, they insisted on working here, perhaps they did want Lizzie…"Misty thought hard. "Maybe they were after her all along."

"But why?"Ash asked again.

"Hmm. Well, she knows a lot about Pokemon."Misty suggested.

"But then, wouldn't they have taken her Pokemon as well?"Ash argued.

"Maybe that was the original plan."Brock added.

"We've got to do something! Do you think they'll be back?"Ash asked.

"No idea."said Brock, shaking his head.

"We've got to come up with a way to stop Team Rocket from kidnapping Aunt Lizzie!"Ash got up from the table, and began to pace the room. "We could booby trap the place!"

"But then none of the customers could come in!"

"We're just going to have to stay until we can solve this mystery!"Ash told his friends. "I don't know what Team Rocket wants from my aunt, but they're not going to get away with it!"

Misty and Brock nodded.

"You're right!"

"Pika!"

"You agree, too, don't you Pikachu! All right, then! Each one of us is going to start standing guard at every entrance. Any sign of Team Rocket, and we alert someone!"


	14. Chapter 14

Jessie James and Meowth had just had what they considered the worst experience of their lives. The boss had been furious that they had let Lizzie go, and was more furious still that they hadn't caught the twerp.

"The boss must really want the twerp on Team Rocket."James said sadly. "Are we that bad at being bad?"

Jessie hung her head.

"Well, we're just going to have to try harder, aren't we?"

Meowth sat beside them.

"Hey, isn't that the twerps mother?"asked Meowth, pointing to a woman who was about to enter the boss's headquarters.

Jessie and James looked up.

"You're right."

"What would the twerp's mother want here?"

Jessie gasped and stood up.

"Maybe she wants the twerp to join Team Rocket after all!"she said.

James and Meowth stood up after her.

"But, Jessie, you don't think-"

"We can't chance it! We have to stop that twerp from taking our places on the team."

Meowth and James nodded. They ran after the twerp's mother, and in through a window, following her. Delia had too much on her mind, to notice that she was being followed. She walked into the boss's office, and shut the door.

"Pardon me, Jessie, but how're we supposed to know just what the twerp's mother is saying to the boss when the door is shut?"asked James.

"Luckily for us, while exploring that shop, I found several useful little gadgets."said Meowth pulling out what looked like a small tape recorder. "The twerp's aunt kept these in her office. Cleo said she sometimes liked to amuse herself making little googas. It's perfect for eavesdropping."he laughed.

He put the small gadget next to the door, and they all listened in.

"Just what do you want with my Ash, Giovanni? Do you think you will get to him by kidnapping and hurting my sister?"asked the twerp's mother.

"He wants him to replace us, that's what!"muttered Jessie, angrily.

"You know Ash wouldn't stay still knowing that you have people he cares about, don't you?"

"But I thought the twerp didn't care about his aunt."James began.

"Shhh. Quiet."

"I never wanted to kidnap your sister. The idiots whom are in charge of it, simply kidnapped the wrong person, and that's just why I need to have them succeed in this one thing if in nothing else."

"They will not succeed!"the twerp's mother insisted. "Why don't you just forget about Ash! He's no good to you!"

"He'll be very useful to me."

"I will not let you near him. You will never find him! And even if you did, I know he'll see right through you."

Jessie James and Meowth listened carefully, intent on not missing anything that might help them convince the boss that the twerp wasn't Team Rocket material. They simply hoped that no one arrived to question them as to what they were doing in front of the boss's door. Ten minutes later, Meowth turned off the gadget.

"No way!"he said in a low voice.

"Could it be?"

"Do you think it's really true?"

They stared at each other, as though daring each other to yell out April Fool. None of them did.

"So…do you suppose that's why the boss wanted the twerp?"asked Jessie.

"The boss is actually the twerp's father?"asked Meowth in an awed voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Jessie James and Meowth stood in the alley, Jessie pacing back and forth, and James and Meowth waiting for an explosion. Jessie didn't start yelling as she usually did, but threw her arms in the air.

"I just don't understand how the twerp could possibly be the boss's son!"she said.

"I never even knew the boss had any kids."said James.

"Maybe that's why the boss wants the kid on Team Rocket, after all, if the boss does have a kid, and it's the twerp, he would want him to be with Team Rocket, wouldn't he?"Meowth suggested.

"But the twerp would never join Team Rocket!"James insisted.

Jessie frowned, thinking hard.

"Maybe the twerp doesn't know anything about it! You know, we may get to stay on the team, after all! If we use this to our advantage! It's obvious that what the boss wants is the twerp on the team, and maybe if we could convince the twerp, then we might get to stay on the team, after all, too."she said.

James and Meowth looked up.

"Ya think?"asked Meowth, looking hopeful.

"Of course. The boss would be very grateful that we got the twerp to come. He'll see we didn't need to kidnap him with our methods of persuasion! He'll be impressed."she pointed out.

James nodded.

"You know, Jessie, you're right."

"Then let's get to it!"said Meowth, sitting up.

They ran towards their hot air balloon.

"Then it's to bring the twerp we go!"

The hot air balloon hung over the building, and began to drift away.

Lizzie sat in her workroom, her fingers curved, tense, and waiting. Waiting for anything. She closed her eyes, trying to see. A lot of red, she thought. A lot of trouble, turmoil? Perhaps a bit of hope? White? Pink? She pushed the canvas back. She really wouldn't get much work done on her field coloring today. Or she would, if she simply died the entire canvas black. That's what things looked like, after all, didn't they? Black and hopeless. Cleo sat next to her, watching her trainer stare at the empty canvas.

"Oh, Cleo, just what are we going to do?"

The Meowth stared back at her.

"Worrying won't get us anywhere, though, will it? So…"she got up. "so, why don't we stop thinking about it with a rousing…"she tried to think of something. "movie? Game? Um, book? No, that won't help, will it, Cleo?"she said hanging her head, sadly.

"Aunt Lizzie, someone else brought you these coconut bars. Said they were for looking after their Paras so well."Ash came in.

Lizzie nodded.

"I'm sick of people bringing me so many treats! I have enough trouble with my weight as it is!"

"I think your weight's fine."said Ash.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion.

"What!"

They ran out of the room, towards the source of the explosion. Misty and Brock joined them.

"What was that?"asked Misty.

They heard Jessie's laugh.

"Oh, no! It's Team Rocket again!"exclaimed Ash angrily.

"Ash, why don't you get Lizzie out of here! Misty and I'll take care of these three jesters!"Brock said.

Ash nodded.

"Let's go!"he pulled Lizzie's arm.

"You're not going anywhere, twerp! It's not your aunt we want, anyway! That was simply a mistake. We never meant to kidnap her in the first place!"Jessie told him.

"We'd better get out of here, Ash!"Lizzie said.

Ash glared at Team Rocket.

"You're probably here to capture Pikachu!"he said.

"Don't you three ever give up!"Misty exclaimed.

"Never."

"It would be best if we got out of here!"Lizzie insisted to Ash.

"The twerp stays!"Meowth said. "Or else!"

"Or else what?"Ash challenged.

"Or else we keep the kitty cat."James said, holing up a net, which held Cleo.

"Ah! My baby!"screamed Lizzie.

"Gee, don't you guys think it's a little extreme."Meowth said, looking at James, holding Cleo. "They're really attached to each other."

Jessie frowned.

"Don't start getting all mushy on us, Meowth!"she said.

"You guys let Cleo go right this minute!"Ash insisted.

"We've got to save my baby!"Lizzie cried.

"We'll trade."Jessie simply said. "We'll give you the cat back, and the twerp goes with us."

"Ash? Not Pikachu?"asked Misty.

"Well, we'll get Pikachu after all, won't we? After all, it was your dad the one who sent us to get you, twerp! So, I would probably go with what he says."

"Unless you wanna get grounded!"Meowth added.

"What are you three clowns talking about!"Ash asked.

"Um, Cleo, we'll be right back to get you, I promise. I know you can take care of yourself!"Lizzie said. "It really breaks my heart to leave you here, but I'll rescue you, don't you worry for one minute!"she grabbed Ash. "We have to get out of here, Ash."she insisted.

"What are they talking about! What about Cleo?"he asked, resisted her.

"Later!"

Lizzie knew she had to get Ash away from them. She hoped that Misty and Brock would take care of Team Rocket.

"Don't you tell us that you don't know, twerp! We thought that you of all people would know!"James said.

"Know what?"he demanded.

"Well,"Jessie began.

"Oh, you thieves!"Lizzie interrupted. "You would make anything up, wouldn't you!"

Jessie looked displeased at having been interrupted in the middle of an important speech, or what seemed to her an important speech.

"As I was saying, twerp, we didn't know you weren't aware that the boss, the leader of Team Rocket was your father."


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone stared wordlessly at Team Rocket. Lizzie felt her knees go weak. She put a hand on her forehead.

"What are you talking about?"Ash demanded.

"Didn't you know, twerp?"James asked.

"You guys are lying!"Ash yelled out. "Just let Cleo go! And I'm not kidding!"

A few seconds later, they sent Team Rocket blasting off.

"Uh, the insurance'll take care of everything!"Lizzie said, picking Cleo up.

She walked out of the room.

"But what was that that they said about…"Misty began.

"Probably something stupid they thought, cause they're running out of ideas to capture Pikachu."Ash said, turning angrily.

"They did seem pretty convinced. What do you think?"Misty looked at Brock.

"I don't know what to think."he said.

Lizzie sat in her private office.

"What are we going to do, Cleo? Do you think he believed them? If he did? But then I probably couldn't lie, could I? What if then it is confirmed, and then I would've lied, and…"Lizzie didn't know what else to think.

Cleo looked up at her.

"We can only…let's pretend nothing happened!"she told Cleo, nodding. "That's it! Nothing happened. Maybe he didn't believe them after all!"

She got up, and looked in the mirror, making sure that there was no sign that she was so stressed. She had to look calm, in order to pretend that Team Rocket was simply fibbing.

They sat at the table, Lizzie trying to concentrate on the food, going through the motions of eating, as though nothing had happened. Ash did the same, although it was harder, since he was usually so enthusiastic at mealtimes. Misty and Brock just kept staring back and forth. Hardly anyone said anything.

"Well, the food really is very good."Lizzie said cheerfully, in an effort to make everything seem normal. "You really are a good cook, Brock."

"I think I'm going to bed."Ash said.

"You haven't finished dessert."Lizzie said.

"I'm not hungry."he said, getting up.

Lizzie put down her napkin and sighed.

"I'm glad Ash left, really."she closed her eyes.

Misty and Brock looked at her.

"I can't really keep this up much longer, you know."she told them. "I've never really been good at keeping secrets. Especially when people already have suspicions!"

"What are you talking about!"Brock asked.

"What else!"she yelled at them.

"You mean, about what Team Rocket…"Misty began.

Lizzie put her head in her hands.

"What can I say?"she asked. "I've never really thought about it!"she told them. "And I never thought anyone really knew! Only my sister and myself."

"So, it's true?"Misty exclaimed.

Lizzie nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately, yes. Unfortunately. But why did they have to say anything! Don't say anything to anyone! To Ash! And don't let on that I said anything. You see, I just can't keep quiet! And anyway…"

They sat quietly.

"I have to go to bed. Hopefully things will look better in the morning."she walked out.

"Wow."

"I just can't believe it!"

Misty began to clear the table.

"I can't believe that Ash really…"


	17. Chapter 17

Misty paced the hallway outside Ash's door. She didn't know whether to go in, or stay out. Perhaps Ash just needed time alone. Or maybe she was being selfish standing out here. Lizzie walked into the hall.

"You know, I think the chances are he knows you're pacing here."she said to Misty.

"What?"

"The light."Lizzie told her. "Your shadow on the ground. The sound of your footsteps. Probably not who you are, but that you're here. At least I know I would."

Misty didn't know what to say.

"I just don't know what to do to help Ash!"she cried.

"I really don't think there's much anyone can do."Lizzie sighed. "Perhaps leave him alone at first? He'll probably-"she stopped. "But maybe you really shouldn't take my advice. I don't know if it's the best. Perhaps someone who's going through the same thing? I don't know of anyone who is."she said helplessly.

"That's it!"said Misty.

Lizzie looked puzzled.

"If only we could just find someone who could talk to Ash about it!"she said. "Someone who knew!"

"I know."said Lizzie. "Only we don't know of anyone, do we?"

"We'll find someone! We'll do something!"Misty seemed determined.

Jessie James and Meowth sat in the alley, eating what they termed loser food, which was basically what they found in the garbage in the alleys. Jessie made a face of disgust.

"This stuff tastes horrible!"she said.

Meowth looked up.

"Got anything else?"he asked.

Jessie frowned.

"What I've got is that we need to figure out a way to get that twerp back to the boss!"

"We could try to kidnap him again."James suggested, trying to dust off some dirt off a slice of pizza.

"That didn't work."said Jessie.

"If at first you don't succeed, try try again."said James.

"We could probably dig another hole."suggested Meowth.

"We've already tried that too many times."

"But now the twerps are less aware. It must have been a shock for the main twerp."Meowth pointed out.

Jessie and James looked at him.

"Meowth does have a point,"James said slowly, and looked at Jessie. "Maybe now that the twerps are a little disturbed, we can finally not only bring the twerp back to the boss, but also capture Pikachu."

"We're not out in the forest, though."she said.

"We don't have to be."Meowth told them. "I've got everything worked out perfectly. Down to the last detail."

James and Jessie looked at each other, and smiled. They turned to Meowth and nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for!"Jessie got up. "By this time tomorrow, we won't ever be eating loser food again!"

James and Meowth looked as though Christmas had come early.


	18. Chapter 18

Team Rocket worked harder than they had ever worked in their lives. People looked at them curiously, some left swearing, when they read the sign that the sidewalk was under construction, and they had to walk around.

"Well, you could use the exercise!"Jessie muttered as a guy swore, and turned to walk around, instead of straight over the spot where they were working.

Meowth looked up, frowning at Jessie.

"Supposedly, we're not supposed to speak that way to anyone."he reminded her.

Jessie shrugged.

"Assholes!"she said angrily. "Just who do they think they are, talking to me like that!"

"This is to kidnap the twerp and capture Pikachu."Meowth reminded her. "That'll make the boss happy."

"It just better work!"she snapped at him.

"I hate this situation!"Lizzie told Delia over the phone. "What am I going to do? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! What are we going to do about Ash?"she asked, changing the subject.

"I will talk to him. I'm on way over there right now."she said.

Jessie James and Meowth finally finished digging the hole, and sat breathing heavily.

"Whew!"said James, wiping his forehead. "But how do we know that it's definitely the twerp the one who's going to end up in here?"he asked.

"Well, how many holes have we dug? And how many times have the twerps fallen in? Out of all the holes we've dug, almost all of them have captured the twerps, so, it's obvious that here, we'll have another twerp."said Meowth importantly.

They got up, and ran to hide behind some of the signs to wait for the twerps. They ended up falling asleep, having to dig the whole themselves, since they didn't have one of their machines with them. Jesse woke up to some incessant beeping.

"Huh? Ahahaha! We've got the twerp!"she said, waking James and Meowth.

They gathered everything up, and ran to their hot air balloon.

"Jessie, this twerp _is_ heavy."said James.

"Quit complaining!"Jessie snapped at him.

James sighed, and threw the twerp into the basket, and prepared for take off.

Lizzie looked at the clock for the umpteenth time that day.

"Wouldn't you think people would learn to set store by punctuality?"she asked Misty and Brock.

On Team Rocket's balloon, as they checked to see if the twerp had Pikachu with him, Team Rocket discovered a surprise.

"Ah! It's the twerp's mother this time!"exclaimed Meowth.

Jessie threw Meowth a murderous look.

"I thought this was a perfect fail-safe method to capture the twerp, Meowth!"she said.

"But wait!"Meowth thought quickly. Jessie was looking murderous, and he might just really pay for this mistake. "The twerp cares about his mother. We can use her to trade her for the twerp himself."

"That didn't work the last time."James said.

"Because that was the twerp's aunt. This is the twerp's mother."Meowth insisted.

"I guess it could work."said James, nodding. "We'll need a note."

"The post is here!"

Lizzie got up, and went through it. She opened a letter, and Misty and Brock saw her face turn pale as she read it.

"Something wrong?"Brock asked.

"It looks like Delia never made it here, because she's been kidnapped by Team Rocket!"Lizzie told them.

"What?!"

Lizzie nodded.

"They want Ash, and it seems like they're willing to go to any means!"

"We've got to save Mrs.Ketchum!"gasped Misty.

Lizzie nodded.

"But what about Ash? They might have been counting on this, and…"Lizzie stopped.

"Lizzie, you will stay here with Ash, and Brock and I will rescue Mrs.Ketchum from Team Rocket! After all, Jessie James and Meowth have never presented much of a challenge. And we really don't want those idiots giving Ash more ideas."

"I've never done very well watching people beat each other up anyway."said Lizzie taking a seat. "Um, I know, my chocolate isn't the best, but it always cheers me up to have a cup of chocolate when I'm down! I'll just have Ash join me!"

"It's taking that stupid twerp forever to get here!"Meowth complained.

"He'll be here."said James confidently. "And when the boss hears about this, it'll be instant promotion for us!"

"Where's the twerp!"Meowth screamed when he saw Misty and Brock through one of the security cameras.

"Probably trying to get in another way, hoping to rescue his mom without having to face us!"said Jessie.

They decided the best thing was to separate to find him, since he was the one the boss wanted.

"I was sure they'd be here. The note said they would."said Brock, looking around.

"It was probably just a trick."Misty insisted.

They heard someone struggling.

"Mrs.Ketchum!"

Misty and Brock untied her. She told them that Team Rocket had been confused by the fact that Ash hadn't come with them, and they'd gone in search of him around the whole building.

"Ash is still with Lizzie."Misty told her. "We thought it would be better if Brock and I took care of this."

Meeting again in the main control room, Team Rocket checked all the security cameras. On one, they saw Misty, Brock and Mrs.Ketchum leaving.

"Aha! It worked!"Meowth exclaimed. "We didn't even have to do anything! The twerp decided to give himself up!"

They took what they thought was Ash, and got into the balloon to take back to the boss.

Back at Scissor Street, Lizzie and Ash waited for Misty and Brock to return.

"Mom!"Ash ran to his mother and hugged her.

"Oh, Ash! I'm so sorry! I know I should've told you before, but I never got the nerve to! Do you forgive me?"she cried.

"It's fine, Mom! It was very startling, but…I love you anyway, Mom."

Lizzie, Misty and Brock stood in the background.

"I just love happy reunions, don't you?"sighed Lizzie. She turned to Brock and Misty. "This calls for a celebration."she told them. "Only…well, I usually celebrate things by eating, or doing something that I enjoy and don't get to eat or do much. Uh, any ideas?"

Team Rocket got the surprise of their lives when they were about to present the twerp to the boss, and found that it was a doll, with a sign saying 'Suckers!' around its neck.

"They tricked us!"said James angrily.

"But what are we going to tell the boss now?!"

"Why don't we say that…I don't know, the twerp shot himself? Was found dead? Then it really wouldn't be our fault, would it?"


End file.
